


Never Again

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is King in the North, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon receives a scroll from Sansa with a small postscript. Her words compel him to return to Winterfell for good. Spoilers through Season 7 Episode 5 of Game of Thrones.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just my short take on a reunion scene - because I needed one after this episode!

The candle in her window was lit. Jon’s heart raced. He forgot the bitter cold, the danger Tormund and the rest faced at Eastwatch. Tormund could catch a wight as well as he could, and Sansa’s letter had decided him. He’d come back home for good.

Sansa’s Dragonstone scroll had a tiny postscript.

 _Ghost misses you dearly_. 

They’d agreed before he left that she’d let him know if she was in trouble by referring to Ghost. That way even if her letters were opened - and Jon was almost certain Sansa’s scroll had been read before it arrived - he’d still be able to tell how she was faring.

He’d read the rushed, cramped writing and felt a cold resolve steal into his heart. He would not endure this imprisonment a moment longer. Not when Sansa needed him. 

He’d agreed to the wight hunt in a desperate attempt to get off the island. To get back to Winterfell. He’d feared Sansa might not be waiting for him after all, despite the plea he’d read weeks ago. He’d failed her, these past months. Left her on her own with Northern lords who must be restless, furious. But her candle lit a small flame of hope in his chest. 

He snuck past the guards easily - the castle should have better protection - and trod carefully down the hallway. He stood before the dark wooden door for a long moment. Sansa was so close, so very close, but would she still welcome him? Many weeks had passed between the scroll and his long trip. He screwed up his courage and knocked. 

The door flew open. Sansa was clutching the front of her blue dressing gown and her eyes were wild. 

“Sansa-”

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. She threw herself into his arms and he caught her, instinctively, just as he did at Castle Black. She was in his embrace, and he felt whole, complete, for the first time in months.

“Jon, never again, do you understand?” 

She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her, buried his nose in her hair. He inhaled her scent, Gods, to be  _near_ her after these months, to feel her heart pounding like his own. To hold her, and soothe her.  _Why did I ever leave?_ His heart belonged in Winterfell, because his heart belonged to Sansa.

She pulled back. She was distraught, and beautiful, and  _his_. His. He cupped her cheek gently, and she turned to kiss his palm. The brush of her lips made him gasp. 

if they were damned, they’d be damned together. He leaned in and kissed her, softly at first. He’d meant to go slowly, truly, he had, but she parted her mouth and he surged towards her. He was lost, and found, when she twined her fingers in his hair and kissed him back, as if she’d gladly be damned with him. 

“Never again,” he rasped, kissing her jawline, her neck, walking her back towards the bed. The flush on her cheeks matched his own, he was sure of it. He would have to face the lords and their demands tomorrow. But tonight there was only his beloved girl, whispering endearments in his ear as he tenderly undressed her.

Tonight would be enough.

 


End file.
